P R I N C E S S
by hantuurp
Summary: summary gagal langsung check it out just post my sister give to me jjang


**Princess**

Cast :

- Lee Ji Eun as IU / Lee Ji Eun (soloist)

- Kim Ki Bum as Key (SHINee's member)

- Park Jiyeon as Jiyeon (IU's bestfriend, T-Ara's member)

- Dong Yong Bae as Taeyang (Big Bang's member)

- Jang Wooyoung as Wooyoung (2PM's member)

- SHINee's member as SHINee's member

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rating : PG-15

Length : One Shoot

**Key pov**

"Kudengar TaeTiSeo _noona_ memenangkan _Inkigayo_ minggu ini, _hyung_." Taemin tiba-tiba muncul di sampingku. Sontak saja, aku yang tengah memilah pakaianku menghentikan kegiatanku.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Mereka menang mengungguli Ji Eun." Pekik Taemin, tapi mendadak wajahnya berubah bersalah.

"Hemm?" Tanyaku melihat perubahan ekspresinya.

"_Mianhae_ _hyung_. Ehh.. Itu soal Ji Eun. Aku minta maaf." Benar juga. Ji Eun, ya? Apa kabar dengannya?

"_Gwenchana_. Bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

"Oohh.. Baiklah. Aku pergi cari makan dulu ya _hyung_, _Bye!_" Taemin langsung meninggalkan ku sendirian di kamarku. Aku benci seperti ini. Aku tiba-tiba mengingat gadis itu, tapi suasana di sekitar ku sepi. Kenapa? Karena aku akan semakin sulit menghindari bayang-bayangnya dari kepalaku.

Gadis itu. _Princess_. Lee Ji Eun. Orang banyak lebih mengenalnya dengan nama IU. _Soloist_ muda terkenal yang baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya ke 20. Apa hubunganku dengannya? Apa kalian masih ingat, Love Letter For You? Aku memiliki hubungan dengannya karena lagu itu. Bukan, bukan hanya hubungan partener duet. Kami lebih dari itu. Sebenarnya aku dan dia sudah saling mengenal sejak dia pertama kali debut, tahun 2008, bersamaan dengan debut SHINee. Lagu itulah yang mempersatukan kami. Karena lagu itu, aku dan dia menjalin hubungan kekasih.

Masa-masa itu adalah masa-masa paling indah yang pernah Tuhan berikan untukku. Walaupun dengan penyamaran, kami sering jalan keluar berdua, makan siang bersama, sesekali _candle light dinner_, dan menghabiskan waktu kami hanya berdua. Waktu seperti berhenti dan menjadi milik kami berdua ketika waktu itu. Aku mencintainya, dan dia mencintaiku. Hampir setiap jam aku atau dia saling memberikan kabar. Selalu ada pesan selamat pagi darinya di ponselku, dan selalu ada pesan selamat malam dariku di ponselnya. Aku selalu memanggilnya _Princess_ dan dia akan memanggilku _Prince_. Benar-benar romantis kan?

Tapi kebahagian itu pudar ketika waktu itu tiba. Waktu dimana profesionalitas kerjanya justru memisahkan kami. Masih ingatkah ketika awal bulan Maret, sebuah atau lebih tepatnya beberapa foto membuat _netizen_ bergejolak. Foto yang menunjukkan bagaimana Ji Eun mencium pipi Taeyang. Menurut yang kudengar, foto itu diambil sudah cukup lama, saat Taeyang _sunbae_ masih melakukan promosi I Need A Girl, tapi baru menyeruak sekarang. Dan hebatnya lagi, Ji Eun tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu padaku. Dia itu kekasihku! Kenapa justru aku orang terakhir yang mengetahuinya. Belum lagi, Jiyeon, sahabatnya yang sangat kupercaya juga ikut menutupi kejadian itu dariku. Bagus sekali! Beberapa hari kemudian setelah bertengkar hebat, aku memutuskan hubungan kami.

Daripada pikiran itu sibuk menghantuiku, kualihkan kegiatanku untuk melihat acara-acara yang menarik di tv, berkali-kali kuganti _chanel_ dan tidak ada yang cocok, hingga akhirnya sebuah cuplikan _Variety Show_, "Strong Heart" membuatku menghentikan gerakkan tanganku.

Kulihat Eunhyuk _hyung_ sedang melihat ke arah tamunya, Ji Eun, dan bersiap mengajukan pertanyaan,

"Jika BoA membawa seorang pria untuk menjadi pacarmu, mana yang kau pilih, Lee Dong Wook atau Boom?"

"Kurasa Boom, jika Boom berkelakuan baik." Jawab Ji Eun setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Jadi bukan Taeyang lagi?" Celetuk Hyo Jin _noona_.

"Kurasa itu karena kita memberinya pilihan." Tukas Leeteuk _hyung_ cepat. Diiringi tawa yang lainnya termasuk Ji Eun. Jujur saja, saat dia mengatakan Boom _sunbae_ hatiku sempat senang, tapi mendengar perkataan Leeteuk _hyung_, hatiku kembali menciut.

"Jadi mana yang kau pilih sebenarnya. _Good boy_ atau _Bad boy_?" Tanya Joo Ri _sunbae_. Ji Eun menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. Dia terlihat benar-benar imut jika seperti itu. Salah satu alasan kenapa hingga detik ini aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Kurasa _bad boy_ lebih menyenangkan." Jawab Ji Eun sembari menunduk. Semua panel langsung tertawa begitu pula dengan penonton. Kurasa mereka puas dengan jawaban paling menyakitkan untukku itu. _Bad boy_? Tentu saja Taeyang _sunbae_. Tidak mungkin Wooyoung _hyung_ kan? Dia masih masuk hitungan _good boy_.

Jadwal kosong. Apa yang harus kulakukan, ya? Jinki _hyung_ sedang mengikuti kelas berkuda bersama dengan Yuri dan Jessica _noona_. Jonghyun _hyung_ sedang pergi ke rumah orang tuanya menjenguk _eomma_nya yang sakit. Minho kurasa sedang mengobrak abrik _dorm_ Yunho-Changmin _hyung_, mengingat kemarin Changmin _hyung_ mengajaknya menginap. Taemin? Jangan tanya. _Magnae_ pasti sedang menikmati kencannya dengan Sulli. Sial. Sekarang saja aku hanya berjalan-jalan sendiri di mall.

"Key!" Aku segera menoleh begitu namaku disebut.

"Wooyoung _hyung_!" Wooyoung _hyung_ langsung berjalan ke arahku dengan agak cepat.

"Ada kegiatan?"

"Tidak, _hyung_. Memang kenapa?"

"Kau mau menemaniku makan dengan yang lain tidak?"

"Dengan siapa saja?"

"Bersama memberku, 2AM, dan Big Bang. Kami berencana ingin merayakan kesuksesan Alive setelah mereka dulu merayakan kesuksesan Hands Up untuk kami." Hehh? Big Bang?

"Ehh.."

"Ayolah, jangan hanya karena Ji Eun kau jadi tidak datang."

"Baiklah." Akhirnya aku bersama Wooyoung _hyung_ pergi ke salah satu restoran yang telah dipesan khusus untuk rombongan boyband papan atas itu. Kulihat ada beberapa _yeoja_ juga, mungkin itu _yeojachingu _mereka.

Tapi mataku langsung tertumbuk pada satu pemandangan. Ji Eun bersama dengan Taeyang _sunbae_? Bagus sekali! Benar dugaanku. Ada mereka berdua disini. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Key_-aa_!" Kulihat Nichkhun dan Taecyeon _hyung_ menyapaku bersamaan. Aku hanya mengangguk sekilas membalas sapaan mereka. Mereka langsung menggiringku duduk disalah satu kursi di meja panjang meja makan itu. Dan ternyata kursi yang kududuki menghadap langsung ke arah Ji Eun dan Taeyang _sunbae_ yang menatapku kikuk sekarang. Bagus! Hari ini betul-betul sempurna! Wooyoung _hyung_ duduk disamping Ji Eun, membuat beberapa orang bersiul.

"Kurasa, IU merasa benar-benar beruntung. Dia diapit pria idealnya dan _fanboy_nya." Celeteuk Junho _hyung_. Tanganku langsung mengepal begitu mendengar kenyataan ini. Kilasan-kilasan kejadian itu kembali melintas di kepalaku. Saat Wooyoung _hyung_ dan Ji Eun tampak mesra di konser Dream High, saat Taeyang _sunbae_ memeluk Ji Eun, dan saat foto-foto itu menyebar.

Tenang Key. Kau adalah Kim Ki Bum, Kim Ki Bum yang hanya menjadi rekan duet Lee Ji Eun. Ingat itu!

**IU pov**

"Jiyeon_-aa_…" Rengekku begitu aku sudah mendapati sahabatku itu di _dorm_ku.

"_Waeyo? Eotteohge doengeoya?_(Apa yang terjadi?)" Dia melepas genggaman majalahnya dan beralih menatapku. Ya ampun, kenapa pandangannya cemas begitu?

"Kau tahu kan tadi aku menemani Teddy _oppa_ makan bersama member 2PM dan 2AM, disana ternyata ada Ki Bum _oppa_ juga. Tamatlah aku." Aku langsung merebahkan diriku di kasur disamping Jiyeon duduk.

"_Jinjjayo_? Lalu apa yang Ki Bum _oppa_ lakukan?" tanya Jiyeon dengan raut yang sulit di mengerti, antara bingung dan khawatir.

"Dia tidak menganggapku. Cuek! Dia bahkan tak menatapku sama sekali. Menyebalkan!" Air mataku sudah menggenang di ujung mataku. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menjerit sekuat tenaga untuk meluapkan perasaanku.

"Kau sih tidak pernah menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ki Bum _oppa_." Jiyeon mulai menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

"Bukannya tidak pernah Jiyeon-_aa_, tapi tidak bisa. Tiap aku mau menjelaskannya, dia selalu saja menghindar. Apa yang harus kulakukan. _I'm going crazy now_!" Pekikku tak tahan.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"_Molla-yo_."

"Ji Eun_-aa_…" Suaranya serak dan terdengar pelan sekali.

"_Ne_? _Wae_?" Kuangkat kepalaku yang sudah kutenggalamkan dalam bantal empukku.

"_Mianhae_. Aku tak bisa membantumu. Dulu, justru aku yang menyuruhmu menutupi hal itu dari Ki Bum _oppa_. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Ji Eun_-aa_, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku tidak bermaksud merusak hubunganmu. Hanya saja.. waktu itu aku takut kau kena masalah dengannya padahal kalian baru awal-awal hubungan.. Aku.." Air matanya keburu tumpah sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya. Astaga, Jiyeon!

"Jiyeon_-aa_, kau tidak sepenuhnya salah. Aku juga. Seandainya aku jujur padanya dulu, aku tidak akan berakhir seperti ini." Jiyeon langsung memelukku erat. Astaga, gadis ini. Kan harusnya aku yang menangis. Dasar, cengeng. Aku akan merasa bersalah sekarang. Ini tidak sepenuhnya salah Jiyeon, aku tahu itu. Aku juga ambil peran dalam masalah ini.

_Huftt_..

**Taeyang pov**

"Taeyang _sunbae_, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Seseorang tiba-tiba mencegatku ketika aku baru masuk ke _backstage_.

"Jiyeon_-ssi_?"

"_Ne_." Aku langsung mengikuti langkah kakinya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan _room_ku, dia duduk di depan sebuah ruangan entah apa, dan aku disampingnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini.. Ini tentang Ji Eun." Ji Eun. Ada apa dengannya?

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"_Sunbae_ pasti tahu kan ada Ki Bum _oppa_ kemarin di acara makan siang bersama?"

"_Ne_."

"Hubungan mereka bertamabah buruk _sunbae_." Astaga! Otakku benar-benar bekerja lamban. Aku baru ingat tentang hal itu.

"_Omo_! Aku lupa. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kata Ji Eun, sepanjang acara, Ki Bum _oppa_ tidak mempedulikannya. Tadi pagi aku juga sudah menghubungi Ki Bum _oppa_, tapi dia membentakku katanya aku sok tahu. Sok ikut campur."

"Ini kesalahanku, kenapa jadi kau yang dibentak dan Ji Eun yang kena imbasnya."

"Ini juga salahku _sunbae_, seandainya waktu itu aku tidak menyarankan untuk menutupi hal ini dair Ki Bum _oppa_ pasti tidak akan separah ini." Mata Jiyeon mulai berkaca-kaca. Taeyang, kau benar-benar pelaku dalam hal ini.

"Biar aku yang akan menjelaskannya pada Key."

**Key pov**

Hari ini jadwal masih kosong. SM mengistirahatkan SHINee yang baru saja promosi album dan konser di LA kemarin. Hufftt.. Jarang-jarang bisa seperti ini. Untung saja semua member ada di _dorm_ sekarang.

_Tokk.. Tokk.._

"Masuk." Jawabku cepat.

"Ki Bum_-aa_, ada yang mencarimu di depan." Tumben sekali Jonghyun _hyung_ mau kekamarku hanya untuk memberi tahu jika ada tamu. Biasanya Taemin. Pasti ini tamu penting.

"_Nuguya_?"

"Taeyang _sunbae_." Jawab Jonghyun _hyung_ sebelum dia segera berlalu pergi.

"_MWO?!_"

Suasana ruang tamu _dorm_ku begitu mencekam. Bayangkan saja, aku dan Taeyang _sunbae_ duduk berhadapan tanpa berbicara apapun. Aku tahu, member lain sedang mengintip tapi ternyata itu tidak berdampak untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Apa yang ingin _sunbae_ katakan padaku?" tanyaku _to the point_.

"Tentang Ji Eun." Mata kami langsung berpandangan. Mendengar nama Ji Eun, aku langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Ada apa lagi? Apa kalian sudah resmi berpacaran? Apa kalian ingin pamer padaku."

"Bukan.." Jawabnya dengan tenang.

"Lalu apa? Apa kalian ingin segera bertunangan?"

"Bukan.."

"Ohh.. Mungkin kalian ingin segera menikah? Cih~ Aku tak peduli. Tak akan peduli."

"KUBILANG BUKAN!" Bentaknya, aku langsung menatapnya tajam, begitupula dengan Taeyang _sunbae_.

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku ingin menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Tentang foto itu dan kenapa aku memeluk Ji Eun saat itu. Kuharap kau jangan menyelaku."

"_Ne_."

"Foto itu dan pelukan itu sebenarnya aku yang meminta.."

"Apa?!" Pekikku langsung ketika mendengarnya berkata seperti itu.

"Kubilang jangan menyela."

"Baiklah." Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku, kulihat dari ujung mataku, Jin Ki _hyung_ memberikan kode untuk tenang.

"Aku memintanya seperti itu karena ada alasan. Saat itu, beberapa pihak kembali mengungkit kasus mariyuana Jiyong _hyung_, keluarga korban orang yang ditabrak Daesung_,_ juga ingin memperkarakan kembali kasus itu. Jujur saja, saat itu aku dan member yang lain sangat tertekan. Jika sampai dua kasus itu terangkat lagi ke media, promosi Alive akan terhenti, YG akan mengalami kerugian besar lagi, _comeback_ 2NE1 juga mungkin akan diundur. Oleh karena itu, YG _appa_ memintaku untuk membuat skandal percintaan kecil untuk menutupi mencuatnya dua kasus itu. Aku tidak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa. Aku tidak mungkin merepotkan 2NE1 yang sedang masa latihan. Akhirnya saat itu yang terpikir olehku adalah Ji Eun. Aku memohon bantuannya. Awalnya dia menolak. Tapi setelah aku benar-benar memohon kepadanya dia bersedia membantuku. Aku tahu saat itu kau dan dia menjalin hubungan. Oleh karena itu aku sebenarnya juga tidak enak hati pada Ji Eun. Beberapa waktu setelahnya Ji Eun mengatakan di sebuah _variety show_ bahwa aku adalah tipe idealnya, dan awal maret dua peristiwa itu terjadi. Jiyeon yang mengusulkan untuk menutupi hal ini darimu. Jiyeon tidak ingin hubungan kalian bermasalah. Tapi justru seperti ini. Aku adalah orang yang paling patut dipersalahkan disini. Jadi kumohon, jangan melimpahkan segala kesalahan pada Ji Eun."

Aku langsung tertegun mendengar penjelasannya. Ingatan kembali berputar ke saat-saat aku mengakhiri hubunganku.

"_Aku kira kita cukup sampai disini, Ji Eun-aa."_

"_Apa maksudmu, oppa? Kau tidak serius kan?"_

"_Aku serius Lee Ji Eun! Kau kira namja mana yang tak sakit hati ketika melihat yeojachingunya dekat bahkan mencium laki-laki lain tanpa sepengetahuannya."_

"_Tapi aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, oppa. Aku.."_

"_Sudahlah, aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu."_

"_Oppa.."_

Kau bodoh Kim Kibum. Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya saat itu? Kenapa? Harusnya kau mendengarkannya dulu, baru mencela. Dasar bodoh! Sialan!

"Apa yang haru kulakukan sekarang, _sunbae_." Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku. Hatiku terasa ngilu. Benar-benar ngilu.

"Kau bisa minta maaf padanya. Kalian bisa memperbaiki hubungan kalian lagi."

Kutarik dan kuhembuskan nafasku lemah. Meminta maaf dan memperbaiki hubungan kami lagi? Apa bisa? Apa masih sempat? Apa aku masih pantas

**IU pov**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan malas-malasan menuju _dorm_, tangan kananku masih menggenggam ponselku di samping telingaku.

"_Mianhae Ji Eun-aa, aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku ada latihan untuk comeback._"

"Oohh.. Baiklah. Aku juga ada latihan dua jam lagi. Selamat latihan Jiyeon_-aa_. _Fighting_!"

"_Ne_.."

_Klikk.._

Sambungan telponku terputus setelahnya. Aku memberikan semangat kepada Jiyeon tapi aku sendiri tidak semangat. Benar-benar suatu ironi. Menyedihkan.

Tanganku baru saja menutup pintu _dorm_ ketika kudapati ada seseorang di ruang tengah. Lampu yang gelap dan tv di depannya yang menyala memudahkanku melihat orang itu. Meskipun hanya sosok belakangnya. Sepertinya dia pria. Jujur saja, aku takut sekali saat ini. Kuraih raket tenis yang berada di dekat pintu, dan menggenggamnya erat. Kulihat acara tv yang ditonton orang itu, seperti rekaman dvd. Kelihatannya orang ini sangat tenang sekali, apa dia tidak sadar keberadaanku?

"Ya! Penyusup apa yang kau—" Perkataanku langsung terpotong ketika orang itu, menoleh padaku. Dan dvd atau apapun itu yang ada di tv ku diputar. Ki Bum _oppa_. Raket tenis yang kupegang juga ikut terhempas bersamaan dengan perasaan rinduku yang terbalas melihatnya dalam jarak sedekat ini.

_My life it's like a song  
>Noege sseunen pyonji<br>Chaldeul eopbwa Chek it_

Nun bushin taeyang arae naeri chineun hae bi  
>Geu ane sarang isumswige haneun neo wa na<br>Neo eh geu jageun maeum hana hana ga  
>Nege deo obshi k'eun sarang eh miro ga<p>

Aku ingat lagu ini, sangat-sangat ingat. Lagu ini yang membuatnya berani menyatakan cinta padaku. Love Letter For You. Rekaman itu menampilkan penampilanku dan Ki Bum _oppa_ di _Inkigayo_ tahun lalu.

Ki Bum _oppa _langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arahku, menggenggam tanganku erat.

_You so beautiful areumdaeun neo eh miso  
>Nan niga animyeon sarang eh mon mala<br>Nan niga animyeon gippeum eh mon mala  
>Neon eotteon nugu boda naege hamdala<em>

Air mataku sontak mengalir begitu mendengar lirik itu dinyanyikan. Hatiku menjerit dan otakku memutar segala memori manis yang sampai detik ini tak bisa kulupakan itu.

_Mun tteuk noereul ch'eoeum man nan naleul giokhae  
>(himdeulo deon nae sarmi)<br>Jichin neo eokkaereul nege gidael su itge  
>(ije haengbokeul neukkigo)<em>

Jamshirado neoui dung dwie  
>Shwil goseul jonghae jun<br>Nan neoreul ch'eoeum butho saranghangeoya  
>(natto han neo oebshin sara)<p>

Aku juga ikut bersenandung sepertinya, sama seperti saat kami berada di atas panggung, menyanyi bersama. Waktu-waktu seperti ini seakan membuatku semakin tak percaya bahwa orang yang berada dihadapanku, menggenggam tanganku dan bernyanyi bersamaku adalah Ki Bum _oppa_.

_If you go, If you leave  
>Nareul tarmagago<br>Nareul tarmaganeun  
>Urin saranghago<em>

If you go, If you leave  
>Jamishi noreul tteonaneon<br>Nareul jubachul nege  
>Teogamsahe<p>

Air mataku mengalir semakin deras ketika Ki Bum _oppa_ menarikku dalam pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya. Tangan melingkar di punggungnya. Jika ini adalah mimpi, tolong, siapapun itu, jangan bangunkan aku.

_My life it's like a song  
>Noege sseuneun dubeon jjae pyonji<br>Chaldeul eopa Chek it_

Nae maeum eh sarangeun shikchi anha  
>Shigani galsu rondeo tteugeopge ta ola<br>Ojik geudae gai eh ganuhan iliya  
>Sarang eh ppajyeo beorin<br>Nae so juhan sarama

Misoreul meogeum euro dang shin  
>Ui geu nun bichi ttaseureopge<br>Nae dungeuk gamssadeon geu sonkil  
>Nansaranghagie pyonhaji anha neun chinshilo<br>Oneul ba myeokshi nae gae hangidoro

Jika ada yang ingin membangunkanku tolong jangan sekarang. Tolong jadikan ini nyata. Tolong. Musik masih mengalun jelas di telingaku. Tapi Ki Bum _oppa_ menghalangiku untuk menyanyikan _part_ ku. Dia menciumku, tepat di bibirku. Dulu kami memang pernah berciuman, tapi sensasinya tidak seperti ini. Ada kehangatan, kerinduan, dan cinta yang benar-benar kuinginkan. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggangku dengan erat, seperti mencegahku untuk pergi.

_Nege mu eo hana chulsobdeaon na in geol  
>(neol wi hae gi do halge)<br>Dashi neoui gyeotte hamkke sumuel shiwheun geol  
>(neol wihae sara galge)<em>

Geu go ppunin naui sarangi  
>Neol miso jigehae neol deoul saranghage mandun geo yeo sso<br>(neo wana urin yeongwonhi hana)

If you go, If you leave  
>Nareul tarmagago<br>Nareul tarmaganeun  
>Urin saranghago<p>

If you go, If you leave  
>Jamishi noreul tteonaneon<br>Nareul jubachul nege

Chogeumda gaggai suksagyeo chulge  
>Saranghae<br>(han na hanamyeon namu haengbok hae)  
>Just Can With You~<p>

Gingin shigane sarogane  
>Namuna chinsolhal mideun ib'uilyohae<br>Neo manueul saranghae mideobolae  
>Yeongwonhi neomanuel jig'yeojolge<p>

Gingin shigane sarogane  
>Namuna chinsolhal mideun ib'uilyohae<br>Neo manueul saranghae mideobolae  
>Yeongwonhi neomanuel jig'yeojolge<p>

If you go, If you leave  
>Ijen nado ala neomal baraboneun<br>Geu reon nareul ara  
>If you go, If you leave<br>Neoui dwie sumeoseo  
>Hayan neoui nun mullo<br>Saranghalge

Lagu itupun akhirnya terhenti begitupula ciuman yang diberikan Ki Bum _oppa_ padaku. Apa sekarang aku harus bangun dari mimpiku? Apa harus sekarang?

"Apa aku harus bangun dari mimpi sekarang?" Ki Bum _oppa_ menatapku sekilas sebelum kemudian mencium keningku.

"Tidak. Kau tidak bermimpi. Aku memang disini. Kim Ki Bum-mu akan tetap disini. Disampingmu." Kim Ki Bum-mu?

"Maksud _oppa_?"

"Taeyang _hyung_ sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Dia juga membantuku menyiapkan rencana ini. Bersama Jiyeon tentunya. Tadi juga Jiyeon yang membuka _dorm_ mu untukku sebelum akhirnya dia dan Taeyang _hyung_ kabur ketika melihatmu di _lobby_."

"Jadi.."

"Aku minta maaf. _Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae_. Aku seharusnya menjelaskan penjelasanmu dulu saat itu."

"_Oppa_.. Kau tak salah. Aku yang salah. Harusnya aku jujur padamu."

"Harusnya aku juga mendengarkanmu dan tidak mudah cemburu, iya kan?" Aku mengangguk sekilas. Sementara itu Ki Bum _oppa_ menatapku. Membuatku merasa malu dan menundukkan kepalaku. Pipiku rasanya menjadi hangat dan makin memanas.

"Apa masih ada kesempatan untukku?"

"Kesempatan?"

"Ya, kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk bersamamu, _princess_. _Saranghae_." Aku langsung menegakkan kepalaku begitu mendengar dia memanggilku dengan panggilan kesayangan kami dulu.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu kali ini, _prince_? Mempercayaimu untuk tidak asal cemburu lagi dan mendengarkanku? Mempercayai bahwa ini nyata dan kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja _princess_, percayalah padaku. Aku selalu mencintaimu."

"_Nado, nae prince_."

Ki Bum _oppa_ langsung meraih lagi tubuhku dalam pelukan hangatnya. Perasaanku langsung berbunga saat itu. Kebahagian dan rasa cinta itu seakan meluap dan ingin segera membludak. Terima kasih. Terima kasih Ki Bum _oppa_. Terima kasih Jiyeon, terima kasih Taeyang _oppa_, dan tentu saja.. Terima kasih Tuhan atas ciptaanmu yang terindah untukku, Kim Ki Bum. Terima kasih karena telah menciptakannya untukku. Terima kasih.

**- THE END -**


End file.
